Just Ride
by francescaalavin
Summary: Mia isn't a shy girl, she never had any interest in anyone at her school, except for Effy Stonem. In fact she had a particular fascination in Effy, a fascination that her boyfriends would not appreciate. (original character, lesbian)
1. Chapter 1

**based in series 2**

I sat in the back of Art watching Effy stare at her blank canvas with an equally as blank expression, I'd been fascinated by her for a while, pretty much since she came to my school. I followed her around from a distance at break times, I made sure she never saw me watching her. I'd seen her outside of school too, at first it was by accident but then I saw her more and more. One time when I was in this night club with my boyfriend, Jack, she came into the club with a group of her friends, I don't know who they were because I just watched Effy. She danced like a goddess. I made sure Jack didn't notice either. I sat back and watched as Effy manipulated Madam De Luca in class over and over, it was subtle, but I could see through her game. A weird girl had just joined our class, she was... whacky. At the end of class when we had break, Madam De Luca called Effy back to speak to her, I packed up my things as slowly as possible but they didn't speak until I left, although the new girl was still there, her name was Pandora. I lingered by the door and tried to listen, I heard something about Effy having to look after Pandora. I heard footsteps coming towards the door so I ran round the corner and hid, waiting for Effy to come out. She did, with Pandora following her. I waited a few seconds and followed her slowly. She walked fast trying to shake off Pandora, telling her she didn't want her to be her friend. I know where Effy goes at break time so I took a short cut though the school to get there. When I got there Effy was just coming up the hill. I sat and watched from a bench nearby, pretending to read. I watched her argue with a red headed boy and Pandora do some weird rope trick. I knew having Pandora around was going to make it harder to, well do what I do. My phone started vibrating in my pocket, Jack was ringing me, to talk about some trainers he'd bought or something. That night I sat in my room thinking about her. I knew that I was being cruel to Jack, but if I didn't have him, people would see what I was doing, I knew it was creepy. To be honest I couldn't decide if I wanted to be Effy, or be with Effy. I'm Mia, so I can't be Effy.

The next morning when I got in to school, Mr. Roach, our form teacher, was handing out permission letters about the trip on the weekend, we were going camping in some forest. It was something to do with PSE, I don't really know, I don't pay much attention in school to be honest, and we had to work with our tent partners in class over the next few days. He started giving out tent assignments, that's when I crossed my fingers and hoped I'd be in Effy's tent. He called out all these different names of girls in my class and I knew we'd have to be together because we were the only two left in the class

"Mia," I tensed up, "and Effy." She looked at me. I tried not to look to bothered. "Okay everyone, go sit next to your tent partner and go through the checklist together." She was still looking at me whilst everyone moved so I assumed she wanted me to go to her, so I did. When I sat she just stared at me, smirking.

"You don't talk to anyone here either do you?" she asked me.

"Not really, they all make me pretty suicidal." she laughed.

"Do I?"

"No." I smiled at her.

"Come to my house later, my brothers having a party, it'll probably be shit but maybe we can go out after?" I was literally exploding on the inside.

"Okay, sounds good."

"Oh and, don't bring your boyfriend." and at that second the bell rang and she stood up and left.

All day I contemplated why she invited me over and why I couldn't bring Jack, and why I would even bring him in the first place? At break I 'bumped into her' in the halls.

"Do you want to go to the top floor and throw rubbers at the hockey team." she smirked and grabbed my hand and we ran to the top floor. We were there for about 10 minutes before we heard Pandora's squeaky voice from outside the room we were in.

"MiMi!" she squealed. Effy grabbed my hand again and pulled me inside a cupboard to hide from here. We were standing so close to each other, all we could here was a probably confused Pandora looking for Effy. I looked into her eyes, it was so hard not to kiss her. I almost leant in when she burst into laughter and we climbed out of the cupboard. We continued throwing rubbers at the hockey team and ducking when they looked up, eventually the hockey coach came up and shouted at us for a while, we both got sent home for the day. I thought she might ask me to do something, but she didnt so we went our seperate ways. My mum was at work so I wouldn't have to see her until tomorrow. I spent the next 8 hours looking through all my clothes looking for clothes to wear that would impress Effy. I couldn't find anything obviously, so I went into town and bought a whole new outfit on Jack's credit card that he gives to me to look after because he has gambling problem. I had every intention to pay it back though, when my child benefits come in. I bought a pair of fishnet tights, a tight black skirt and a stripy crop top and loads of jewelry. By the time I got home it was 6:30, all I had to do now was get alcohol. Jack got me fake ID, so I just went to the corner shop and got Malibu and a 6 pack of beer. I didn't want to turn up completely sober so I started drinking at home on my own, Effy said to be at hers for 7:30, so I left at 7 and made it right on time.

"Mia! Come in." she grabbed my arm and yanked me in, slamming the door behind me. The house was packed with older people, her brother was in college so they were all like 17, 18, and some of them were quite a lot older as well. I didn't really care. She pulled me into the kitchen where he brother was sat with his girlfriend on his lap. They were necking.

"Tone, Tony!" Effy shoved him away from his girlfriend.

"What." he said, he was pissed.

"This is Mia, the girl I told you about." why would she tell him about me?

"Oh, hi, Eff, take her upstairs." it made me really fucking nervous. Why would she take me upstairs? She yanked me back through the house and up the stairs.

"Where are we going?"

"To my room." she pushed open a door to reveal her room. "Look." she opened the drawer of her desk and there was a little tin, she opened it and it was filled with pills. She took one out and swallowed it. "Take one, go on."

"What are they?" I took one from the box and looked at it.

"I can't remember what they're called, but they're some sort of hallucinogenic, go on take one, just ride, Mia." I knew it wasn't wise, but I'd do anything she asked me, so I took it. After that I remember a lot of dancing, then a lot of horses in Effy's bedroom. Then I woke up naked in Effy's bed with her next to me, she wasn't naked though, she was just in her underwear, no it was my underwear. Wow. Some ride.


	2. Chapter 2

**I tried to make this chapter longer but it was really hard, sorry, I swear the next one will be longer and for those wondering, no, I'm not sure where this story is going. **

I just lay there still for a good hour until Effy woke up. She just looked me in the eye.

"Are you naked?"

"Maybe." and we both just burst out laughing. "You may also be wearing my underwear."

After that we realized it was almost 9 am and we were gonna be late for school, so she lent me some uniform and... underwear and we got the bus into school.

"Do you remember how that happened?" I asked. "Cuz all I remember is horses."

"Horse?" I nodded. "Um, I remember something about nutella." my eyes widened. "What?" she asked.

"No wonder my stomach was kind of sticky." we laughed together again. We managed to make it to school on time, Mr Roach wouldn't have cared anyway. There wasn't much point in us coming to school because we ended up mitching and going to Subway all day. She spent a lot of time looking at me, we didn't actually talk much when we were together. We just looked at each other, I don't know if it means anything or if it's just the kind of people we are. The next few days we hung out at break times and lunch times, sometimes talking, but mostly looking at each other. She also liked to lie on me, we liked to lie on the backfield and she would rest her head on my chest and we would look up.

Finally, camping trip day came, we left on Saturday morning. We sat next to each other on the coach. I fell asleep on her. When we got there we just set up our tents. Mr Roach asked us all to sit around the fire he was building to see how it's done, I started to walk over there but Effy grabbed my arm and pulled me away. We snuck off into the woods, it was getting dark.

"Please tell me you have a good reason for dragging me into the forest in the dark." I said. She reached into her bag and pulled out a 10 bag. We walked a bit further away from the group until we found a big open area. there was a big log so we sat down opposite each other and we rolled a blunt each. Lit hers and then mine. We just looked at each other.

"Blow backs?" I nodded my head. She took my spliff from me and inhaled both mind and hers at the same time, I cupped my hands round my mouth ready, but she pushed them down and just pressed her mouth against mine and I inhaled, then it turned into kissing. I'm not sure how long it lasted but after we kept smoking and looking at each other. Eventually she stood up, took my hand and let me back to camp, surely everyone had gone to bed now so we quietly climbed into our tent and we lay together. I didn't feel like a creepy stalker anymore because I knew she felt the same about me. I was woken up in the middle of the night by Effy whispering my name.

"I can't sleep." she whispered.

"Me neither." even though I was fast asleep a few seconds before. She started talking to me but I just drifted off. I was woken again, but this time it wasn't by her voice it was by her hands. They were stroking my face, I opened my eyes and she was above me, she kissed me.

"That's all I wanted, night." and she fell asleep, but then I was awake for an hour or so. The next day we had to go on this hike with the class, Effy and I held hands the whole time, the evening was pretty much the same as last night except we got really hungry after smoking so we toasted marshmallows. It was a perfect weekend. On the way home we fell asleep on each other again. It was kind of hard to leave her and go home, but we hugged and went our separate ways.

When I got home my mum was there. She's hardly ever here because she likes to stay at her boyfriends house, but there she was, drunk, slung across the sofa. I tried to ignore her.

"Mia, where've you been?" she slurred.

"I went camping, bye." I tried to walk up the stairs but she starting shouting at me about how I'm a disappointment as a child and I always leave the house a mess, even though I tidied before I left for the weekend. There was dozens of empty bottles of alcohol sitting around. I let her shout at me until she passed out on the sofa again. I sat in my room until the next morning, I didn't even get a second of sleep. I checked my mums room, she was gone, she wasn't downstairs. Fine by me. This kind of thing happens a lot, this is the time I tidy the whole house and I end up missing school, it's become a weekly routine now. Once I'd recycled all the bottles and straighten everything up, I just lay on the sofa and finally fell asleep. I was woken by a loud banging on the front door. I lazily dragged myself out into the hall to open the door. It was Effy.

"Why aren't you at school?" she let herself in. I didn't wanna tell her that my mum is an alcoholic and I have to clean up after her.

"I have a headache." I shut the door behind her. "Come upstairs." She followed me, and like usual, we just sat and looked at each other, until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Why do we look at each other like this?"

"I'm not much of a talker." she said, I had turned away but I could feel her still looking at me.

"Yeah, I know that, neither am I. But maybe just for right now, we should both be talkers." I looked at her again she looked confused. "I'll break up with Jake if you want me to." she stood up to sit closer to me, she stroked my blonde hair out of my face and behind my ear.

"Why would I want you to do that?"

"I thought-" she cut me off.

"I thought we could just, you know do what we do, and maybe more... as friends." My heart sank a little.

"You mean like... friends with benefits?" I wasn't totally against the idea, but I have to admit I thought she wanted more from me. She scooted closer to me and kissed my neck, sucking me in to her game. She whispered to me.

"Exactly." I turned my head to her. She looked at me, and kissed me again. She gently pushed me back, still kissing me, we lay back on my bed together, we would kiss and then rest, then look at each other, over and over for a while, then it got dark and she said she had to go because her brother needed her help or something. Again it was hard to let her go, it was harder this time considering you could cut sexual tension with a knife in here.

That night I didn't sleep, thinking about what "benefits" would happen. I mean, she is sexy as fuck and I do want to sleep with her and what not, but I hadn't even slept with Jack. Oh shit. Jack. Does this mean I have to break up with him? No, I don't, it's just friends with benefits right. Jack came over that night. He'd been wanting to do... stuff, for a while now, and maybe this is the perfect time, so I'm all nervous with Effy. So I let Jack, touch me, and then I touched him and then we went all the way. It was an unusual experience but also a good one. I do really like Jack, but I think I love Effy. I do, I love her.


End file.
